


El suero del pene

by Superunicornio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, FACT, I'm Sorry Marvel Fandom, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers está hasta los huevos de él, Tony Stark necesita saber la verdad, Tony Stark se emborracha, eso del suero del Capi cómo fue realmente, este drabble es el mas dificil de taggear ever, from 2011, y no se calla la boca, y tiene dudas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sólo quería decir que si has leído el título y aun así estás aquí, te mereces un abrazo. Pero no te confundas. El suero del pene es algo importante, es un hilo suelto en las películas del Capitán América y una verdad que nos ocultan. ¿Hubo suero del pene? ¿LO HUBO?</p><p>(Drabble que escribí para <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale">Malale</a> hace diez mil años. Nah, es del 2011).</p>
    </blockquote>





	El suero del pene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Sólo quería decir que si has leído el título y aun así estás aquí, te mereces un abrazo. Pero no te confundas. El suero del pene es algo importante, es un hilo suelto en las películas del Capitán América y una verdad que nos ocultan. ¿Hubo suero del pene? ¿LO HUBO?
> 
> (Drabble que escribí para [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale) hace diez mil años. Nah, es del 2011).

Es una duda pequeña. Una insignificante. Una que empieza cuando está borracho como una cuba y Steve se limita a rodar los ojos y fruncir lo labios como si fuera una señora de alta sociedad ofendida hasta la médula. ¿Qué más da si le gusta emborracharse un poco? Es Tony Stark y podría comprarse la fabrica de Heineken si quisiera.

(Lo intentó. Dos veces pero Pepper no le dejó, tiene esa tonta manía de no querer salir con él y de no dejarle hacer lo que quiere.)

-Eh, Steve. Eh, eh. Eh, Steve. Steve. Eh. ¿Eh? Steve. Oye, Steve. Ehhhhhh.

-¿Qué? -su tono es una octava más alta de lo normal.

-¡Eh, eh! Que solo te llamaba -da un trago al... ¿sexto? ¿séptimo? whisky de la noche y se reclina en la silla-. Alguien está menstruando.

Steve le regala una mirada asesina acompañada de un sonrojo. Es mono. Todo lo mono que puede ser un tío de casi dos metros y espaldas de armario. Hm. El que creó el suero del supersoldado fue un genio. Un verdadero genio. Debería tener monumentos y un día nacional. Un día mundial. ¡Un día universal! Con cabalgata y confeti, bandas de música y Steve sin ropa. 

Sería un día cojonudo.

Entonces, justo entonces, entre el alcohol y la lujuria nace la duda. La pequeña e insignificante duda.

-Eh, Steve.

-¿Qué, Tony? -parece contenido pero sus músculos están bajo tensión y casi lo puede palpar a través del uniforme de gala.

-Esto. El suero. El suero del supersoldado -Steve frunce el ceño y mira ligeramente alrededor. Ja, como si alguien no supiera que es Capitán América-. Eh, hazme caso. Estoy hablando. ¿Estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

-Estás borracho, Tony.

-Bah, gran novedad -alza la copa brindando con el aire y da un trago-. Esto, hazme caso. El supersuero. Estamos hablando de eso. Dime, cuéntame. ¿El suero afecta a todo por igual? 

Solamente recibe una mirada plana por parte de Steve. Huh. Lento.

-A todo por igual -pronuncia cada sílaba con cuidado pero Steve sigue mirándolo en blanco. Puf, lo mismo tiene que ser más explicito, que remedio-. Digo. Hay como, no sé, ¿un suero para cada parte? He visto los informes. Había varios sueros. Robaron uno. Blablabla. Eso. Hazme caso, Steve.

-Tony, por favor -Rogers cierra los ojos y respira hondo-. Estás muy borracho. Voy a llevarte a casa.

-¿Qué? No. No seas como Pepper. No seas Pepper 2.0 -Steve se levanta y va hasta su lado de la mesa, coloca una de sus grande manos en su codo y tira-. Eh, no. Déjame. Hablamos del suero.

Se pone en pie porque no es como si pudiera competir contra la fuerza de Capitán América..

-Oh, joder. No estoy borracho, Steve. Bueno, sí. Que más da. Hablamos del suero. ¿Había uno para cada parte de ti? -Steve lo guía entre los demás invitados de la gala benéfica aún con una mano enorme en su codo-. ¿Había un suero para el pene?

Steve se para en seco y Tony casi se cae de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Suero para el...? 

Suena completamente mortificado y cuando lo mira a la cara está completamente colorado, tanto que seguramente estará ardiendo. Tiene ganas de tocarle la cara y comprobarlo.

-Yeah. Suero para el-...

-¡No! -lo corta y comienza a tirar con más fuerza hacia la salida-. Estás borracho, Tony, muchísimo y no sabes lo que dices.

-Oye, que sí. Pregunto por si estás compensado. Ya sabes, por todos lados.

El aire frío lo golpea cuando llegan a la calle y se siente ligeramente mareado, parpadea un par de veces intentando despejarse. Lo mismo lleva más de cinco o seis whiskys. Escucha a Steve hablar con alguien por móvil pero no le hace caso.

-Happy viene ahora con el coche.

Alza la cabeza bruscamente y mira a Steve. Es tan alto y tan musculoso. No puede evitar volverse a preguntar si estará compensado. Tiene que tener un pollón... Ah, la boca se le hace agua. ¿Cuanto hace que no hecha un polvo en condiciones? Ni se acuerda. Ser Iron Man a veces es una mierda.

-¿Tony? ¿Estás bien? -se acerca hasta que apoya la cabeza contra el cuello de Steve-. Ni se te ocurre vomitarme de nuevo en los zapatos, Tony.

Está caliente. Steve está caliente, su cuerpo al menos. Tony está otro tipo de caliente concretamente entre las piernas.

-¿No me lo vas a decir? -murmura antes de clavar los dientes en el musculoso cuello de Rogers-. Quiero saber si es enorme como el resto de tu persona, Capi. En serio, necesito saberlo. Dímelo. Venga, Steve. Venga...

Le lame el cuello y vuelve a morder. Steve hace un ruido ahogado y lo agarra por los hombros separándolo de todo ese calor que desprende. Lo mira molesto, se estaba bien contra su pecho.

-Tony... -suena a advertencia pero con lo colorado que está no parece muy intimidatorio.

-¿Qué? Es curiosidad científica.

-Me estabas... -Steve vuelve a cerrar los ojos y las puntas de sus orejas se vuelven mucho más coloradas, seguro que está pensando guarradas-. Estás muy borracho.

-Ya, ya. Ni que fuera novedad.

-Realmente no piensas lo que dices y tus actos están condicionados por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que has ingerido.

Lo mira con el ceño fruncido antes de soltar una carcajada directamente en su cara, Steve frunce el ceño.

-Joder, Capi. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que te levantes los refajos?

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero follar, coño. Que me folles. Follarte. Preferiblemente quiero tener tu enorme polla de supersoldado en mi culo pero ambas opciones me parecen validas.

Se atragantan un poco con las palabras pero consigue salir airoso mientras Steve parece estar deseando que la tierra se abra y se lo trague.

-No, Tony. Estás borracho y... no, no creo que sea la mejor situación para esto.

-Mira, -masculla alejándose un par de pasos y mirando hacia la carretera, Happy acaba de llegar con el coche- ando recto, ¿ves? -se tambalea ligeramente-. Casi. Eh, no estoy tan borracho.

-Entra en el coche. Mañana hablamos.

Steve lo guía hacia el coche sin muchos miramientos y Happy parece encantando de ayudarlo a que suba. Se revuelve molesto, cachondo y borracho. 

-No. Oye, no. Eh, no. 

Happy le cierra la puerta en la cara y se apresura hacia el asiento del conductor. Baja la ventanilla para mirar a Steve que sigue en la acera cruzado de brazos.

-Steve, entra aquí y-... -Happy decide que ese es el momento para poner el coche en marcha-. Eh, para. Te estoy mandando que pares el coche. Eh, que soy tu jefe. Happy. Tu jefe aquí atrás ordenándote que pares.

-Lo siento, señor Stark. Mi jefe directo es la señorita Potts y tengo ordenes de no escucharle cuando está borracho.

Abre la boca para contestar pero no le hace sonido alguno, demasiado impactado..

-Os odio. A todos. Os odio tanto que si pudiera me mudaba de planeta. O a otra realidad alternativa -Happy se limita a sonreír desde el espejo retrovisor-. Mi odio es profundo, Happy. Muy profundo.

Se echa hacia atrás en el asiento de cuero y se cruza de brazos. Mierda, al final se queda con la duda sobre las proporciones de Steve. Caliente y con dudas. En serio, su vida apesta.


End file.
